Black Bart
Black BartSpittoon Townsman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:54-01:57). Time Life Entertainment. Townsman says: "Black Bart! He's--He's a coming back!" was a ghostly cowboy that tormented the people of Spittoon, Texas. History Black Bart became obsessed with attaining more power and set his sights on Spittoon. He issued an ultimatum for the townspeople to leave by Saturday, when he would return at high noon.Black Bart (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:57). Time Life Entertainment. Black Bart says: "From now on, this here town is mine! I'm a coming back Saturday at high noon and I want all human scum outta here!" The townspeople believed that he wanted their gold mine, but the Ghostbusters learned that he really wanted a Spectral Well that would make him powerful enough to transmogrify into a full fledged demon, but would only work without the presence of humans.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 13:49-13:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "A power source strong enough to make him invulnerable."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:49-19:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He's transforming into a demon!"Black Bart Townsman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:23-08:27). Time Life Entertainment. Black Bart says: "Something's shutting down the power. There's humans nearby!" The Mayor issued a reward for whoever could defeat Black Bart. Two townsmen, Duane and Wendal, flew to New York and recruited the Ghostbusters after ruining a bust at the airport. Bart was a very tough opponent until the Ghostbusters encouraged the people to stand up for themselves. Black Bart returned aboard Black Bart's Train and called in reinforcements to tame the emboldened townsfolk. Fortunately, reinforcements also came for the Ghostbusters when a lost group of tourists from Wild West Tours mistook Black Bart's transformation into a demon as a special effects show. Because of this, Black Bart was weakened and he was captured by the Ghostbusters along with his gang. Peter confined him with the Proton Cannon atop Ecto-1. Powers Black Bart was a very powerful ghost, able to fire balls of ectroplasmic energy out of his hands, which destroyed whatever they hit. He could also summon his ghostly gang, and control the weather, summoning lightning bolts to attack the Ghostbusters. He also was able to repel the Ghostbusters single blasts, but all four blasts concentrated into one beam was enough to drive him off. Classification When Ray Stantz asked what class level Black Bart is, Egon Spengler answered he is a Class 7 or better.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Magnificent Five" (1990) (DVD ts. 09:21-09:22). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Seven or better." Trivia *Black Bart appears on a Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B variant. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Magnificent Five" References Gallery Collages BlackBartinTheMagnificentFiveepisodeCollage.png BlackBartinTheMagnificentFiveepisodeCollage2.png SpittooninTheMagnificentFiveepisodeCollage3.png Primary Canon BlackBart01.jpg BlackBart03.jpg BlackBart08.jpg BlackBart09.jpg TheMagnificentFive22.jpg BlackBart10.jpg BlackBart11.jpg BlackBart12.jpg BlackBart13.jpg TheMagnificentFive01.jpg TheMagnificentFive23.jpg BlackBart02.jpg|Drawing Energy BlackBart04.jpg|Becoming a Demon BlackBart05.jpg|Becoming a Demon BlackBart06.jpg|Demon Form BlackBart07.jpg|Confined with Proton Cannon Secondary Canon BlackBartVolume1Issue9RIB.jpg|Non-canon cameo on Ghostbusters Issue #9 Cover RI-B variant Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:GBW Characters